


5 Things Keith Learned About Lance (And One Thing Lance Learned About Keith)

by Lexebug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Board Games, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Rating May Change, Second Kiss, Sewing, Slow Dancing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexebug/pseuds/Lexebug
Summary: Keith didn't think much of Lance.





	5 Things Keith Learned About Lance (And One Thing Lance Learned About Keith)

Keith paused in his walk towards the training deck, bayard gripped tightly as he tensed up. Footsteps were ringing out on the kitchen floor, but he felt his shoulders relax when he heard Pidge laugh loudly. He took a turn and saw Lance spinning Pidge around the room by her hands, fast-paced music pumping in from a small speaker on the counter. Keith leaned against the door frame and smiled, watched as the pair whirled around the room. As soon as the next song started, something slow and classical, Lance switched the position, swiveling Pidge around to land on her feet and taking one of her hands with his, the other resting on her hip. 

Keith watched as a smile stretched across Lance's face, and the pair stepped across the room, rhythmically, synchronized, four steps and four beats. Lance lifted Pidge's arm, and Pidge twirled around, hair swishing around her face as she giggled. "Hi, Keith!" She called, catching sight of him. Lance looked over, and while he was still smiling, it didn't quite reach his eyes now. 

"You can dance, Pidge?" Keith asked, flipping his bangs back. Nonchalant. 

"Actually, Lance was just teaching me! It's fun; you should try!" Keith shook his head, on instinct. 

"I was heading out to do some training, anyway. You two have fun." He turned away, prepared to head to the training deck, but not before Pidge blew past him, yelling behind her something about wanting to run some tests. Keith paused, looking back. Lance was standing alone now, eyes closed, swaying to the music. Gently. 

Keith cleared his throat, and Lance's eyes snapped open. He walked over to the speaker, probably going to turn it off, but paused when Keith stepped forward. Eyes down, hands behind his back.

"Hey," he began, voice rough. "Didn't know you could dance?"

Lance smirked. "I took cotillion for two years. Can _you_ dance?"

Keith looked up, glaring. "Yeah. I don't need a stupid dance class, unlike some people. It's just a waste of time, so I don't."

"Well, prove it then." Lance held out his hand, raising one eyebrow. "I'll lead, if you want. Make it easier on you."

Keith scoffed, but took his hand. Who was he to turn down a challenge?

"We're gonna go fast, alright? Get ready!" Lance flipped through songs until a fast-paced one came up, and he grinned. "Let's go."

Keith grabbed Lance's hand, holding it close to his side, and Lance guided his other to his shoulder. Lance placed his hand on the small of Keith's back, and, as the song picked up, held him tightly and said the steps out loud while Keith tried to avoid stepping on his feet.

"Alright, this is a waltz, so we start with a quick box step," Lance began, shifting his feet in what seemed like impossible patters. Keith did his best to follow as Lance counted under his breath, then he let Lance move his arms and pull him closer, stretching their arms out a bit. "Promenade position, into a chasse," he said, grabbing Keith tighter, and sliding sideways, practically dragging Keith along.

"Now, follow my feet. This is just the classic waltz. Shouldn't be too hard." Lance slid his feet up and across the floor, practically shuffling, strides long and languid, controlled. Keith did his best to follow along; one could describe his actions as 'lumbering' without reaching too far. Lance chuckled, and lifted Keith's arm, freeing his hand from Keith's hip. "I'm gonna twirl you, okay?"

"You're gonna _what_?" Keith tried to ask, but he was already being twisted around by one hand. Lance pulled him back in, chuckling. 

"Now you try and lead," Lance said, switching the positions of their around. Keith pushed his hair back with one hand, and then placed it just above Lance's hip. "Don't worry, I'll help you out. Follow my feet. Make a triangle on the floor with your feet." Keith did his best, letting Lance guide him gently. "Lengthen your strides. Make it smooth and easy. There you go!" Lance's quiet encouragement was, for once, not sarcastic or flirty. Actually, it was kind of helpful. Keith felt his movements loosen, the tension fall from his arms. Lance's hand was gripping his like he didn't want "Okay, you ready to try something new? You're going to spin me out, and we'll strike a pose!" Lance was smiling brightly, and Keith really couldn't help it if a tiny grin flitted across his own face. He nodded, and raised Lance's hand is his own, twisting him around like he'd done to Keith earlier. Lance followed the twist up by stepping out, arms stretched, dramatically flipping his bangs back. 

"Smooth moves, McClain," Keith said, giving Lance the smallest smile. Lance smiled back, full force. 

"We should dance again sometime. You have potential. See ya, man." Keith picked up his bayard, (he did still have to train) taking one last look behind him when he left the room. Lance was stepping around the room by himself, an upbeat, pop song on. His hips were rolling, his arms moving just a little, striding and dancing and mouthing the words. A ghost of a smile played around his lips.

When Keith had demolished twenty-odd drones and gone back to his room, he played the song he and Lance danced to over in his head, at first just bobbing his head gently. Which turned into tapping his foot, and then his whole body was moving. He shifted his fete around, a messy box step, and twirled around. Amateur. Lance would be embarrassed. And as soon as he thought of Lance, he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Lance's hundred-watt grin, spinning him.

He wondered if Lance would dance with him again.


End file.
